


Devilish Delight

by muchmoremajestic



Series: What Not To Wear [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Top Tony Stark, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Steve is in for a surprise when Tony picks out their Halloween costumes.





	Devilish Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

Tony rolled over in bed to look at Steve. “Hey, hon?”

Steve turned to his side to look back at Tony. “Yeah?”

“You know, it’s already October, and we still haven’t decided what we’re going to be for Halloween.” Tony slid his hand down Steve’s chest. “Do you want me to decide for us?”

Steve felt a whole tingle pulse through his body. “Yeah, I’d love that.” 

“Alright. I’ll see what I can come up with.” Tony gave Steve a quick kiss and rolled back over to sleep, as Steve felt a happy bubble in his chest thinking about what Tony could have planned for them both. 

* * *

A few weeks later, it was finally Halloween. Steve went to the common area to look for his shield so he could head outside. As he walked into the common area, he could see that the Tower was in full decoration mode for the party later that evening. Paper lanterns, spiderwebs, pumpkins, ghosts, and string lights began to fully cover the Avengers’ living space. Steve’s eyes scanned the room and after a moment he found his shield under a pile of paper skeletons. A small sticky note was on the back of his shield. He recognized Tony’s handwriting.

_ Costumes will be ready when we get back. Meet me in your closet when you return. _

Smiling, Steve grabbed his gear and ventured out with the rest of the team.

Halloween was pretty standard for the Avengers: the afternoon would be spent in uniform out all over the city, meeting with kids and guiding trick-or-treaters safely around town. Then return for the evening, where the team would welcome guests for an annual Halloween party at the tower. 

The afternoon festivities went over well; making kids happy and keeping them safe made Halloween one of Steve’s favorite days of the year. There had been no real issues (beyond Clint stopping two boys from smashing a Jack-O-Lantern in Queens) and every child Steve met seemed to be having a great Halloween.

As the sun set, he returned to the tower to change for the evening’s festivities. The tower was already fully decorated by the time he returned home. 

Tony’s instructions had said for Steve to wait in his walk-in closet. “Closet” was a relative term because Tony had actually designed the team’s living spaces to have room-sized walk-in closets, with the uniforms in a separate location. Steve wandered into his closet and began to take off his uniform as he waited for Tony. 

Over the past few months, Steve had taken a liking to wear what Tony told him to. First of all, Tony actually knew what he was talking about. While Steve’s closet was bigger than he thought it had any right to be, he knew for a fact that Tony’s was over double the size, and almost always at capacity. Fashion houses, independent designers, vintage pieces - if you could name it, Tony probably had some version of it in his closet. So when Tony started recommending pieces for Steve to wear to official outings, Steve knew he was in good hands. The suits would always be tailored, the ties would always match, and the accents would complete a whole look. If someone asked Steve to put together an outfit like that from scratch, he’d be clueless, but once Tony was done with his work, it just made  _ sense _ . Steve could look at himself and understand why all the pieces were there, how they contributed to the whole outfit. 

But there was another reason Steve appreciated having his boyfriend be his stylist. When Tony planned these outfits, it required a certain amount of  _ attention _ toward Steve. How the piece fit on his body, how the color complimented his complexion or accentuated a specific feature (usually either Steve’s eyes or chest or ass). It meant that Tony and Steve spent a decent amount of time in Steve’s closet; Steve staring at himself and watching Tony in the mirror as his eyes scanned Steve’s body, with gratuitous amounts of Tony running his hands over Steve with measuring tape (and the occasional squeeze and a kiss on the neck). Tony would stare at Steve like he was taking every inch in. Steve always got warm thinking about how he enjoyed getting dressed up by Tony (and the memories of the times those outfit planning sessions led to Tony riding Steve on the chaise lounge Tony put in the closet didn’t help either). 

So it was in the closet where Steve was waiting when Tony walked in with two suit bags in one hand and two large canvas shopping bags in the other. He gave Steve a kiss and wordlessly handed Steve one of each. 

Steve peeked into the bag. Before Steve could comment, Tony stated, “I didn’t get us matching costumes, I know you think that’s kind of cheesy. But our costumes do  _ compliment  _ each other. Can’t have one without the other.”

Steve reached into the canvas bag and pulled out a pitchfork. He looked as Tony had a halo in his hand. 

Steve was going to be a devil, and Tony would be an angel. 

“It’s perfect, right? Halloween is your time to be something you’re not,” Tony said with a wink as he turned to walk out. “Oh, and make sure you look through the bag and wear  _ everything _ . Please?” 

Tony left to go get dressed on his own. Steve opened the bags and examined the contents, giving a small chuckle at the attention to detail Tony put in for the entire outfit.

Tony had picked out a red suit and matching red tie; an almost black button-up shirt and matching pocket square; “brimstone” cufflinks; clip-on devil horns, wings, and tail and a light but realistic-looking pitchfork that all looked like it had been designed by a professional costume maker (it probably had). There were a few additional pieces included in the bag, which Steve laid out completely before stripping.

Steve put on the outfit, accessories and all, and looked at himself in the mirror. The suit was tailored perfectly, showing off his broad shoulders and slim waist perfectly. The bottom of the suit jacket was the perfect length, and when Steve turned around, the suit pants perfectly cupped his ass. 

“How does he do this every time?” Steve asked out loud, adjusting where the tail would be pinned, swishing it around and finishing his preparations for the party. 

By the time Steve arrived downstairs, most of the guests had already arrived. He scanned the room looking for Tony, but couldn’t find him right away. As he navigated the maze of people, he passed his friends and waved to them. 

Toward the bar he saw Clint, Natasha, and Thor chatting. The trio had decided to dress as each other. Clint wore a very tight version of the Black Widow suit; Natasha wore real Asgardian robes and helmet with a plushie version of Mjolnir and Thor was wearing the Hawkeye uniform with Clint’s real bow and quiver strapped on his back. 

_ That can’t possibly be safe _ , Steve though. He made a mental note to watch for the bow and make sure on Thor’s back is where it stayed. 

He glanced around the room but couldn’t find Tony. Figuring he’d find him eventually, Steve grabbed some food and made his rounds, greeting guests and taking pictures for about a half-hour.

After having a lovely conversation with Rhodey and Sam, Steve turned to grab another drink and finally found Tony in the crowd. 

Tony had an all-white suit on, with a black shirt and gold tie. The suit had gold accents, down to the eyelets on Tony’s otherwise all-white shoes. He had a halo sitting on his head, covered in white and gold feathers, that matched the beautiful wings he had on his back. 

Steve collected himself once he caught himself staring, but seeing Tony’s big grin from across the room made Steve think Tony had been staring right back. Steve made his way through the crowd to Tony pushing through clowns and cats and witches and vampires to get to his boyfriend.

“You look heavenly, Tony,” Steve said as he greeted Tony with a kiss. 

Tony smirked. “And you look absolutely devilish, dear.” 

Steve chuckled. 

“Seriously, do you like the costume?” Tony asked.

“I love it. You did it again. Perfect fit, great accessories. It really completes the look.” 

Tony leaned in. “Did you put on  _ everything _ in the bag?” Tony asked quietly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Steve answered as he leaned in toward Tony’s ear. “Guess we’ll just have to wait and see, huh?” 

Tony was silent.

Steve walked away, satisfied.  _ So that’s what it looked like to see an angel blush. _

* * *

Tony backed Steve into the wall of the elevator as it ascended from the party to Tony’s penthouse. He grabbed the lapel of Steve’s suit and pulled him into a fierce kiss as he wedged his thigh between Steve’s legs and began to rut against the other man. Steve could feel how aroused Tony already was as he moved his hands down Tony’s body to squeeze Tony’s ass. The movement pulled a moan from Tony as the elevator reached its destination. 

The elevator doors opened as costume accessories began to fly off between the two. Wings gone, jackets thrown aside, ties loosened. Tony took off his halo and flung it across the penthouse like a frisbee. But when Steve raised his hand to remove the devil horn clips Tony stopped him.

“Leave those in, I like it.” 

A path taken so often, neither Tony or Steve needed to look as they kissed on their way to Tony’s bedroom. They entered the room and Tony backed Steve up to the bed. Steve landed on the bed with a small bounce, pulling Tony on top of him. 

Tony began to suck a deep mark onto Steve’s neck as Steve’s hands began to unbutton Tony’s shirt. Steve slid his hand up Tony’s back, cherishing the warmth. Tony sat up for a second and Steve took in the view on top of him. He reached up and loosened Tony’s tie a little more, pulling the shirt collar out but leaving the tie on and the shirt open and unbuttoned. He then ran a hand back through Tony’s hair and bit his lip at the gorgeous disheveled sight before him. 

Tony leaned back in, removing Steve’s tie and pulling Steve’s shirt loose from its tuck in his pants. He slowly began to unbutton the shirt, peppering kisses down Steve’s chest. 

“I have been waiting for this all night -” Tony said as he reached down toward Steve’s waist.

Steve put his hand over Tony’s as Tony was about to undo Steve’s belt buckle. 

“It’s Halloween. What do you say?” Steve asked with an eyebrow raised.

“You really are the devil,” Tony said with a smile. “ _ Trick or treat. _ ”

Steve laughed and pulled Tony in by his tie for a kiss as he let go of Tony’s hand on the belt buckle, allowing Tony to proceed. Tony eagerly undid Steve’s buttons and reached his hand down Steve’s pants to cup the front of Steve’s underwear. 

Steve may have dressed as the devil, but an absolutely  _ wicked _ smile went across Tony’s face as he felt the material on his fingertips.

Steve lifted his hips as Tony slid down his pants, fully revealing the extra “treat” Tony had included with Steve’s costume - a red pair of lace open back briefs. The briefs were hi-cut and the thin red lace band wrapped around Steve’s hips, accentuating his hip bone and showing off the v in his muscles. Steve was already half hard, and his cock was pressing upon the lace material. 

Tony stared in awe for a moment, as if he had just discovered gold. “They look so gorgeous on you.” Tony traced his fingertips over the top band, and Steve felt a slight flutter at the ghost of a sensation of Tony’s touch.

“You picked them out. Did you have any doubts?” Steve said, with a small hitch in his breath.

He might have - of all the times Tony had dressed Steve up, tonight was the first time the outfit included some sort of men’s lingerie. Tony may have doubted whether Steve would want to wear it, or be comfortable in lingerie. But while these were a far departure from the basic underwear Steve usually wore, when he had seen the lace briefs in the bag he hadn’t hesitated to put them on immediately. 

But Tony didn’t respond, instead leaning in to kiss Steve again, biting at Steve’s lips. 

Steve put his hands back on Tony’s waist and pulled at the waistband of Tony’s pants. He unbuttoned them as Tony moved to help Steve remove them. Steve quickly pulled down Tony’s underwear with the pants, and Tony kicked the clothing off to the floor. He climbed back on top of Steve, sliding his tongue into the waiting heat of Steve’s mouth. While still lip-locked with Tony, Steve moved his hand down toward Tony’s cock, taking it in hand and starting to stroke Tony to full hardness. Tony let off a small shiver as Steve’s thumb took a first pass over Tony’s sensitive head. Steve was pleased with how responsive Tony was to his touch. 

Finally separating, Steve slightly shimmied up the bed as Tony moved down and peppered kisses down Steve’s chest and stomach. Tony continued to admire the lingerie with his hands, passing light touches over the lace which sent small jolts through Steve’s body at the contact. 

Steve spread his legs a little wider, and Tony moved to lay down between Steve’s legs. Tony looked down and could see a small damp spot already forming where the tip of Steve’s cock was starting to leak against the lace.

Steve let out a loud moan as Tony put his lips on Steve’s cock through the lace. Steve threw his head back and looked up to the ceiling as Tony began to leave a trail of love bites up and down Steve’s inner thighs. 

After a few minutes of biting and licking, Tony glanced up. “Keep going?”

“Absolutely.”

Tony leaned up and guided Steve to turn over onto his belly, face now buried into the pillows as Tony reached for the bedside drawer. His eyes were still on Steve, and how the lingerie perfectly hugged his ass, with the open slit of the backless briefs an enticing invitation.

After a moment Steve heard the pop of a cap and felt the slight cool of Tony’s now slicked finger passing over his entrance. Tony leaned forward to plant kisses on Steve’s neck and whisper in his ear as he started to work him open.

“Do you even know how beautiful you looked tonight, Steve?”

“All because of you, Tony,” Steve moaned as Tony inserted another finger. 

“Yes, because of me. You like that, don’t you? You love it when I dress you up. I see it on your face in the mirror, as I’m measuring and planning. Drinking you in. It’s intoxicating, you know. Looking at how pants perfectly cup your ass, watching as the fabric of your shirt perfectly accentuates your broad shoulders and slim waist. Absolute perfection.”

Steve let out a small whine from under Tony. “Tony, please, I’m ready.”

Steve gasped at the sensation of Tony removing his fingers. “Can I turn over? I wanna kiss you,” Steve asked over his shoulder. 

“Of course, love. Anything you want.” 

Steve turned over and adjusted himself as he watched Tony slick himself up and move into position between Steve’s legs. Tony lifted Steve’s hips up, placing a small pillow for support under Steve’s back as Steve spread wider, lingerie still on. 

Upon seeing a smile from Steve, Tony lined up and slowly pressed in, running a hand up and down Steve’s torso as he slowly bottomed out. Steve grabbed Tony’s tie and pulled him down into a deep kiss. After a moment for Steve to adjust, Tony began to pull back and thrust into Steve, quickly building a steady pace. Tony leaned forward to continue to plant kisses and bites across Steve’s neck, mumbling the word “beautiful” into Steve’s skin. Steve let his fingers lightly scratch on Tony’s back as Tony continued to thrust into him.

Steve felt the friction of the lace on his cock as Tony’s body continually brushed against him, quietly chanting, “Tony, Tony, Tony” over and over again, only stopping to get kisses from Tony. Steve knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. With a small roll of his hips and a quick thrust and bite on his collarbone from Tony, Steve finished first, coming all over the lingerie.

Tony soon followed, coming with a grunt, burying his head into the crook of Steve’s neck as he spilled inside him. Tony gave out a couple more small thrusts until he pulled out and collapsed on top of Steve, completely spent.

Steve could feel his heart rate slow as he wrapped his arms around Tony, slowly petting his hair in silence for a minute or two as Tony caught his breath. Taking a moment to collect themselves, Tony and Steve both shuffled to look at each other, exchanging a smile and a slow kiss. 

“I love you,” Tony said.

“I love you too,” Steve answered.

“Are you feeling okay, Steve?”

“Amazing, Tony.” 

Tony sighed. “Okay. As much as I feel like I could blink and knock out between your pecs for twelve hours, we have to get you cleaned up,” Tony said, planting a kiss on Steve’s forehead, sitting up and moving off the bed. 

Tony guided them both to the shower where he fully stripped them both. They held each other up as the hot water flowed onto them. 

“You really did look beautiful tonight, Steve.” Steve hummed happily as Tony washed his back. 

“Hey, Tony?” Steve asked quietly.

“Yeah, hon?”

“If this is what you do for Halloween, how would you wrap me up for Christmas?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord!


End file.
